


I might hate you more

by Marvelx



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Summary: CA vol 5 615 不听史蒂夫的话，非要去救娜塔莎和山姆的巴克，在追罪恶的时候从空中掉了下去。史蒂夫当时疯狂地跑到他正下方，说到：我的上帝。





	I might hate you more

    穿着带血的战斗服的史蒂夫脸色阴沉一言不发地看着巴克走进卧室，下一秒钟不由分说抓着他的头发疯狂地把他拉到桌子旁边，粗暴地扯开他的战斗服，在没有任何警告的情况下把沾着自己少量唾液的手指狠狠的插入了他的下面。

    巴克不受控制地尖叫了起来：史蒂夫，你在干什么，啊————

    史蒂夫：你为什么要追上去？你知道有多危险么？你他妈会飞么？

    手指像刀子插入自己杀父仇人胸膛一样毫无章法，仿佛充满仇恨和愤怒地插着巴克。巴克疼得浑身颤抖，他额头上的汗顺着自己的鼻子流了下来。根本没有被扩张，史蒂夫惩罚地又伸进一根手指，报复地干插着巴克现在已经变成鲜红色时不时被带出来的肠道。史蒂夫一手抓住巴克的喉咙，另一只手把自己的老二掏出来，顶在巴克的入口。

    巴克：你疯了吗———用润滑液———你———

    史蒂夫收紧在巴克喉咙上的手，掐断了他的吼叫。掏出带着巴克血液的枪，大部分已经干涸，还有小部分像果冻一样挂在枪口，史蒂夫心里一紧，更加愤怒地一把把手枪塞进了巴克的肠道。巴克疼到说不话来，他感到双腿发软，史蒂夫也不让他好好呼吸。巴克把手往后伸着试图推开史蒂夫的身体，但因为疼到浑身没劲儿并没有撼动史蒂夫一丝一毫。突然一声巨响，巴克觉得自己被打了个对穿，巨大的震动和热量从自己的肠道传来，他感觉自己耳鸣了———史蒂夫在他肠道里扣了没有装子弹的枪的板机。喉咙上的手稍稍放松，史蒂夫把枪拔出来扔到了一边。趁巴克还在震惊中把他一把推到墙上，一手用绝对会留下痕迹的力量掐着他的腰，另一只手胡乱在自己老二上抹了点唾液就插了进去。整个身体压到巴克的后背上，用超级士兵的力量狠狠的插入又拔出，好像是要把囊袋也塞入巴克的体内。每一次抽插都好像是揍在巴克屁股上的巴掌，没有好好润滑的肠道绞地史蒂夫生疼，但他好像完全感受不到。巴克的声音已经有点沙哑，模糊地发出一阵痛苦的呻吟。史蒂夫报复地抽插了一会儿。巴克放弃了抵抗，安静地靠着墙咬着自己鲜红的嘴唇，等待暴虐的停止。

    史蒂夫侧着头咬着巴克的喉咙，终于把火热的精液撒到他的肠道里，巴克大口地喘着气。整个暴虐过程持续了多久巴克已经没有感知了，他现在双腿发软，脑子混沌，喉咙和屁股像着了火一样，被史蒂夫抓的浑身肌肉酸痛，没有史蒂夫的支持，他差点跪在了地上。史蒂夫一言不发，一把把他抱了起来走进了浴室。非常粗暴的撕开了他的衣服，把他扔到浴缸里，打开了水龙头，脱掉衣服自己也坐了进去。巴克还没有从刚才的惩罚中缓过神来，任史蒂夫把他放在自己胸口，分开自己的双瘫腿坐在史蒂夫的胯骨上。史蒂夫把他紧紧的禁锢在自己胸口。巴克再次感到氧气的缺失。

    我不能再失去你了……史蒂夫失神了。温柔但带着占有欲地抚摸着巴克的后背，搂着他的头，亲吻他的头发。

    巴克耳朵还在嗡嗡的响，没有回答。

    你知道我那一刻心里是怎么想的吗？史蒂夫轻声说。我看着你从飞机上掉下来无数次，亲眼看着，噩梦里看着，九头蛇逼我重温。每一次都没有比上次好受一丝一毫。我不能再失去你了，你懂吗？那一刻我恨自己的超级能力不包括飞翔。

    巴克稍稍缓过神来，靠着史蒂夫的脖子，喃喃道：我知道，对不起。

    史蒂夫：我不想对刚才的行为向你道歉，因为是你应得的。我真的恨你，你把我最爱的人的生命当儿戏。我恨透了你。

    他把他搂的更紧了。

    巴克：你也许会更恨我，但是对我的爱不会减少。

    血清让他很快地恢复了活力，坐起来扬着脸邪魅地弯着嘴角朝史蒂夫笑了起来。亲了他的鼻尖。


End file.
